


love on fire (give me that bad love)

by kantele



Series: Grindeldore one-shots [21]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Bottom Gellert Grindelwald, Cruciatus, Erotic Electrostimulation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, SO, Sensory Deprivation, THIS IS A THING, Top Albus Dumbledore, Well - Freeform, Why Did I Write This?, anyway, but its not real so, eh, enjoy, i guess, that my mind came up with, this is so kinky, used as a sex thing, which is probably unsafe, who the fuck am i
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22203082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kantele/pseuds/kantele
Summary: AU where they left together but that's not really relevant. they bang. it's kinky. what more do you want?
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: Grindeldore one-shots [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1208013
Comments: 15
Kudos: 88





	love on fire (give me that bad love)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not sure if this is kinkier than the last one or not ...
> 
> well, anyway. i wish i could blame tumblr, but this was purely the result of my depraved brain.
> 
> enjoy?
> 
> title from bad love by ry x

Gellert observed Albus from the doorway. He was sitting on the chair by the fireplace, a forgotten cup of tea levitating by his arm. His eyes flickered quickly as he read the publication on his hands, a small frown decorating the skin between his brows, and the half-moon reading glassed slowly slipping down his nose. The heat coming from the fire blazing in the fireplace had raised a small blush on his cheeks, and the warm, red light had turned his auburn hair into a flame of its own. Even as Gellert stepped further into the room, Albus did not look up or even acknowledge him, so absorbed he was in his reading. Gellert let it pass for now, walking past him to the dresser and hanging up his coat. Next, he took off his vest and the white button-up shirt, carefully folding them before placing them into the basket of laundry in the corner. He looked up; Albus had still yet to acknowledge his presence. His mouth twisted, and he walked over to him.

Bending down, he placed a kiss on Albus’ forehead and murmured, “Good evening, my dear.”

Albus finally took off his gaze off the paper and looked up at him, absentmindedly, “Gellert.”

Seeing his chance, Gellert grabbed the paper and lifted it from Albus’ grasp. With a whisk of his hand, it was across the room, landing neatly on the desk by with window. Albus’ made an aborted movement to summon it back, but Gellert quickly slipped down and sat across his lap. Huffing, Albus lay back down. His eyes were twinkling, and an amused smile was playing around his lips.

“I was reading that you know,” Albus said softly.

Gellert made a humming noise. “You can read it later,” he said, waving his hand dismissively. His hands rose, slipping off Albus’ reading glasses. They, along with the abandoned teacup, joined the journal on the desk. Albus rolled his eyes fondly and slipped his hands around Gellert’s waist. “And what did you have in mind for us in the meanwhile?” he asked, although the light squeeze of his hands on Gellert’s bottom, indicated that he knew very well what Gellert had in mind.

His breath hitched slightly as Gellert rolled his hips against him. Gellert bent down and nipped the skin of his throat. Albus gave a small shiver as Gellert soothed the bite with a lick. Albus’ neck had always been a sensitive spot, a fact that Gellert took full advantage of. He moved his lips higher up, forcing Albus to bend his neck to grant him better access. Only when he had reached the bottom of his ear, did Gellert whisper, “I’m sure you can guess.”

Gellert could feel Albus’ throat moving as he swallowed. “Oh, I can,” he said, giving Gellert another squeeze. “I was more wondering- “A pause as Gellert bit down gently, “how you would like it this time.”

Gellert considered it for a moment, all the various possibilities skittering across his mind, each more exciting than the last. Albus was an excellent lover, accommodating of all of Gellert’s little quirks, and more than willing to play either role. At the start, Gellert had always played the part of the giver, a role he was much more used to and much more comfortable with. But over time, the more he grew to care for and trust Albus – and hadn’t that been a foreign sensation - he had found that he sometimes desired to give up control - so highly valued by him - and they had moved to other games, to other hidden desires Gellert had not ever felt comfortable enough to pursue with another partner. If he had never met Albus, he most likely would never have tried them. But Albus made him feel like he could give into them, that he could give control to someone else for a while, even just for a moment inside the sanctity of their rooms.

Decision made, Gellert withdrew, “Well, interrupting your reading _was_ very rude of me.”

Albus gave a slight smile before his face grew calm, almost cold. “Stand up.”

Gellert did.

“To the bed, but do not lay down.”

Gellert walked over to the large fourposter bed on the opposite side of the room, stopping in front of it. Anticipation and arousal twirled in his gut.

Albus placed his finger under Gellert’s chin, considering him. Gellert stayed still. After a moment, Albus seemed to come to a decision. “Strip,” he commanded with a soft voice.

Gellert’s hands immediately moved to strip off trousers. He made quick work on the buttons and slipped them down his legs, kicking them carelessly in the corner. Next, he tugged off his undershirt and slid down his briefs, throwing them the same way.

“Now me.”

Gellert reached out, unclasping Albus’ heavy robe behind his neck and sliding it up and over his shoulders. With a snap of his fingers, it flew on a hanger in the wardrobe. Slipping his fingers beneath the waistband of Albus’ briefs, he slowly slid them down. Albus’ cock hung heavy between his legs, but it wasn’t anywhere near hard yet. Gellert desired to touch it and coax it to it to its full length but restrained himself. Disobedience so early would mean their encounter ended here.

“On the bed.”

Gellert sat down on the bed, sliding up onto his back. Albus remained standing at the end of the bed. His eyes roved over Gellert’s exposed form, the look in them revealing barely concealed hunger. Gellert stretched indolently, enjoying Albus’ gaze. Albus’ eyes sharpened.

With a snap of Albus' fingers, the Elder Wand was in his hand. He flicked it, and thin ropes flew from the tip and restrained Gellert’s hands on the bed frame. Heat flared in Gellert’s stomach, and his rising cock gave a slight twitch. Albus lowered himself on the bed, kneeling between Gellert’s legs. Reaching out, he grazed the Wand across Gellert’s prick. The light touch made Gellert shiver. The Wand continued its journey along his stomach, making a brief detour to caress the skin around Gellert’s nipples before rising along his neck next to his eyes. A small tap and Gellert’s vision was covered by a silk scarf conjured from the Wand.

Gellert could hear Albus move on the bed before his warmth washed over him. His chest just touched Gellert's, and his hair tickled Gellert's skin. Their lips touched in a gentle kiss. Gradually, it grew more heated, and Gellert opened his mouth to let Albus slip his tongue inside his mouth. The familiar touch of Albus’ beard dragged across his chin. After a minute or two, Albus’ lips withdrew with a gentle bite on Gellert’s lower lip. There was a slight tap on his lips, and they were pushed apart by a gag. Gellert moved his lips to make it more comfortable.

Nothing happened for a moment, making Gellert thrum with both anticipation and impatience.

The Wand was back on his skin, slowly dragging down his stomach. Albus pressed down, and a warm tingling sensation spread through Gellert’s skin. He arched into it. The Wand stayed there for a moment before moving up again, leaving pleasant tingling sensation in its wake. The Wand climbed on his shoulders and down and up both his arms. From there, it continued its journey down Gellert’s legs, one after the other. Everywhere it went, it left behind the same warm, tingling feeling, like champagne on skin. Frustratingly, it avoided Gellert’s crotch entirely, which, at this point, was hard and aching. The Wand stopped along his side.

A soft whisper, “ _Crucio_.”

Gellert knew it was coming, but it still took him by surprise. If the gag hadn’t been on his mouth, he would have screamed. He arched off the bed, his hands straining against the robes as he trashed. The pain was everywhere; it was unbearable, it was like a thousand knives were carving his skin; like a thousand needles were slowly being pushed inside of him- he felt as if he was going to die-

The pain stopped. Gellert could breathe again.

Tears were dampening the fabric of his blindfold. Swallowing, he choked a little on his saliva. His skin was aching. Where before the feeling had been like champagne, now it resembled thousand fire ants that were crawling across his skin.

“Nod your head if you wish to continue,” Albus quiet voice said somewhere above him.

Gellert nodded.

The Wand lay back against Gellert’s stomach. The gentle buzzing was back, but it felt intensified on Gellert’s oversensitive skin. The Wand went the same route as before, but this time, it also caressed along the length of Gellert’s weeping cock.

Gellert threw his head back against the pillows as the Wand was replaced by the feeling of Albus’ wet mouth. Albus' tongue slid across the head before his mouth popped along the length of Gellert’s prick. Albus’ mouth was very warm. There was a hint of teeth, followed by the withdrawal of Albus’ lips. Gellert tried to follow with his hips, but Albus pressed them back down with his palm. If he had not been gagged, Gellert would have let out a protesting noise.

“ _Crucio_.”

This time, Gellert was almost prepared for it. Not that it helped any. The pain was just as bad, if not worse. Arching off the bed, Gellert let out muffled screams. He wrenched against his restraints, but he couldn’t get away from the pain. His insides were burning; he was being boiled alive, the pain would not stop, this time he would surely die-

Gellert let out a sob of relief as the pain ended. Tears were dampening the fabric before his eyes again. His skin was tingling everywhere. Even the touch of the silk sheets felt painful against his oversensitive skin. The gag fell away from his mouth, and he gratefully gasped in air. The skin around his mouth felt sore. He let out a painful noise as Albus’ hands touched his cock. The touch withdrew, and his legs were drawn back against his stomach.

Gellert gritted his teeth; his muscles felt like they were on fire.

“Alright?”

Gellert wet his lips. “Fine,” he muttered, his voice hoarse.

Albus' fingers brushed against his entrance. It was wet already, and Gellert wondered when that had happened. Two of Albus’ fingers brushed in, his other hand still slowly working on Gellert’s cock. The fingers stretched him from inside, before crooking and finding Gellert’s prostrate. He would have come then and there if Albus’ hand hadn’t squeezed around the base of his cock.

Gellert hissed.

“Not yet,” Albus admonished.

“Get on with it, then,” Gellert spat out.

His punishment was another painful squeeze around his cock.

Albus’ fingers withdrew, and soon Gellert felt the head of Albus’ cock brush against the rim of his arsehole. Gellert tried to relax, but his muscles were still painful from the earlier abuse. His breath left him in one painful gasp as Albus slowly pushed in. Hands grabbed his ankles and lifted them on Albus’ shoulders. Albus dragged him closer by the hips, and he was almost bent in half. Albus’ warmth surrounded him, and his nose was filled with the scent of his perfume, mixed in with the smell of his sweat. Albus thrust in and out in steady rolls of his hips. His hair was brushing against Gellert’s sensitive skin as he moved. His muscles sometimes still twinged painfully. The sensations were almost too much, but slowly, Gellert felt himself relaxing, and he let himself enjoy the feel of Albus’ cock filling him up. Albus’ hand came back on his cock, tugging at it to the rhythm of his thrusts. It didn’t take Gellert long before he felt orgasm sweeping over him. As his muscles were squeezing around Albus’ cock, he soon followed afterwards.

In the aftermath of his orgasm, Gellert felt boneless. He didn’t move as Albus' hands tugged his restraints loose. Albus massaged his wrists gently before placing them on the bed, one after the other. Gellert didn’t move except to close his eyes as Albus’ hands reached for the blindfold and lifted it from around Gellert’s head.

“You did very well,” Albus praised him quietly, sweeping Gellert’s hair behind his ear. The touch tingled.

Gellert let out a noncommittal sound, already feeling half asleep. He felt as the bed dipped next to him as Albus laid down, careful not to touch him. Gellert turned his head slowly and cracked his eyes open to look at Albus. He blinked a few times to get used to the little light in the room. The fire was dying down. Albus was watching, a small smile lingering on his lips, and his eyes full of softness he only reserved for Gellert. Reaching out a hand, Gellert extended his little finger. As Albus’ own finger touched gently against it, Gellert closed his eyes and, gradually, drifted off to the sound of Albus’ breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment if you like


End file.
